


Donjons (Castles remix)

by ranoutofrun



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Art, Crack, Fan Comics, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: A hypothermia fic where no one gets naked, again.





	Donjons (Castles remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296779) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> 2018 remix madness fill for Kiyaar. Remixing _Castles_.
> 
> This was a very last minute thing, it shows.
> 
> This is remixed into the Avengers Assembled reality.

**Author's Note:**

> The lesson is not to think about how nonsensical this is. But hey, at least Tony survived :D
> 
> I'm sorry kiyaar I couldn't put something more quality out.


End file.
